


Heart to Heart, And a Little Confession

by TagTheScullion



Series: Mortal Parenting [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, i haven't read toa so it might be inaccurate to its timeline, it doesn't contradict canon though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TagTheScullion/pseuds/TagTheScullion
Summary: Tristan and Piper speak a bit about relationships, and a bit about Piper's mother
Relationships: Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Piper McLean (Past), Piper McLean & Tristan McLean
Series: Mortal Parenting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198526
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Heart to Heart, And a Little Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I wish there was more Tristan content, after The Lost Hero, I hoped Piper and her dad would be shown to have grown closer.
> 
> I've been thinking about making a series of one-shots about demigods interacting with their mortal parents.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“It was nice seeing Jason again.”

Piper was closing the front door as silently as she could, her hand still holding the door’s handle. Her back was to him, but Tristan saw her flinch at his unexpected presence. 

“Too bad he didn’t stay for lunch,” he added. “Or breakfast for that matter.”

Piper turned slowly, taking a deep breath before raising her eyes to meet his.

“Don’t make a big deal out of this,” she said, an undercurrent of annoyance tinting her voice. “It’s not the first time he’s spent the night here.”

“It’s the first time I’ve _seen_ him stay over since you two broke up,” Tristan shrugged, wondering if his daughter really thought she needed to sneak people in and out of the house. “Just be careful, okay?”

Piper rolled her eyes, “Of course we were careful—”

“I don’t only mean ‘don’t get pregnant’, Pipes,” he interrupted. “You said yourself it was emotional, ending the relationship. Try not to rekindle those feelings if you don’t want your heart broken.”

Piper looked a little uncomfortable, Tristan didn’t often see the vulnerable side of her. He imagined she was weighting the pros and cons of telling him to mind his own business and to leave her the hell alone. But instead she asked, “Would you stay away if you saw mom again?” 

Tristan should’ve guessed that’s where the conversation was going. He might as well have given her a stick and told her to hit where it hurt the most. Of course his daughter would assume he was speaking of his own failed relationship all those years ago when he mentioned a broken heart. They always managed to circle back to the topic of Piper’s mother.

“I don’t know,” he replied sincerely. “I’ve given up on that train of thought a long time ago.”

“So you do still have feelings for her?” Piper’s question didn’t startle him, but it did leave a bitter aftertaste. 

“Of course I do,” he said. “But they’re not always good feelings.”

Piper looked like she might argue.

“Your mother left,” Tristan told her with an edge of finality. “I loved her, she left me a child I was too young to care for properly, and no indication whatsoever that she might someday return.”

“Maybe she couldn’t stay,” Piper offered. Now that did surprise him. His daughter had never defended her mother. Ever. 

“Nothing’s more important than your children, what do you mean she _couldn’t_ stay?”

“Perhaps she was already married,” she suggested. There was something off putting about the way Piper was talking, but Tristan couldn’t figure out what. “And her husband would be angry if he found out!”

“Then why was she sleeping around if she was married?” Tristan argued. “She was an irresponsible woman, that much I know. She had no right to play like that with other people’s feelings. Especially if there was another partner in the picture.”

Piper looked mildly alarmed, as if she was expecting less negativity, or perhaps, she didn’t think he’d be so openly judgemental. 

Tristan closed his eyes for a moment. Opening them, he laid a hand on the side of Piper’s head softly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Listen, I don’t hate her. She gave me the person I care for most in the world. But whatever her reasoning was when she left, she was wrong.”

“Maybe she does care.”

It was the certainty with which Piper spoke that had unnerved him, Tristan realised, stepping away from her. “Why are you so sure?”

“I—” Piper hesitated. “No. Nothing. Forget I ever said anything. Jason and I aren't the same, we know our own feelings and boundaries. You shouldn’t worry about us.”

She climbed up the stairs quickly, on the last step, she stopped. She seemed to be debating something with herself.

She turned and slowly walked back down.

“It’s not nothing.” Piper said carefully but with a defiant undertone. “I know because I’ve met her. I’ve met mom.”

“ _What?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll ever write the second part, I've a vague idea about where this could go, but I'm not convinced yet ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
